In the Real World
by flyingxdragonx123
Summary: Murtagh and eragon live in present day boston being raised by morzan. no slash.plz r
1. the start

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon because Christopher refuses to give it to me. (not that I asked)It all belongs to him.**

**Summary: Murtagh and Eragon were both raised together in present day Boston by none other than Morzan. This is a story about the relationship between E/M NO SLASH**

**Warning: child abuse **

15 year old Murtagh glared at his father from the floor, clutching his eye. Morzan came

closer and kicked his stomach in. Murtagh drew in some breathe and coughed.

He just walked into a scene where his 11 year old little brother, Eragon, was being yelled at by Morzan for something stupid like forgetting to take out the trash or something. His father slapped Eragon across the face.

That was when he charged at Morzan knocking him to the floor. Of course, he would have been beaten for that but he just wanted to keep his brother safe.

"Don't touch him! Don't you ever touch Eragon again! I'll kill you! I'll kill you if you touch him!" Murtagh spat at his father while getting kicked again and again.

"Go to your rooms, the both of you! NOW!" Morzan screeched, spit flying from his mouth."

Murtagh hurried up to get off the floor and rushed to his little brother, who was watching stunned, next to the sink. "Come on Eragon, move. Come on." realizing that Eragon was stunned at his father, he grabbed his arm and hurried down the hallway into their room.

He pushed him onto a bed and hurried to lock the door even though he knew Morzan was probably on his way to a bar at the moment. He was glad that Morzan didn't know about the lock.

He sighed with relieve and took off his shirt to see if he would have a bruise. He would. Pulling his shirt back on he heard that Eragon was crying slightly. He moved closer to his brother on the bed and put an arm around his shoulders and was surprised when Eragon moved away. He looked at him question look and Eragon said "I don't deserve it, I got you hurt"

"No don't you blame that on yourself. I'm the one that knocked him down, not you." Murtagh continued to star at him until he nodded and went back into the embrace, with enthusiasm, that Murtagh offered. The one thing he hated as much as Morzan beating Eragon was that he brainwashed him to. He, who always thought things out, barely got brainwashed by Morzan.

Not like Eragon who always forgot this and that. If it wasn't forgetting to bring out the trash it was getting a C on his report card. He tenderly moved Eragon's head so he could see his face. "Good, the red the already fading. What happened? I left only for a minute and I came back and he was yelling at you."

"I was singing along to Hannah Montana and I must have been too loud because when he came home he heard me and told me to come out. I did as fast as I could but he must of have a bad day or something because he started to yell." Eragon said almost scared. "How's your stomach?"

It's fine and don't you know you're supposed to be doing your homework and not singing to some Disney channel star?" Murtagh said a little annoyed that he had to discipline his brother the proper way and not their_ father_.

He most of been annoyed too because he withdrew from the embrace and said "He wasn't supposed to be home yet." in a voice that said not to yell at him.

Murtagh stood his ground however knowing that if he discipline Eragon know he will not make the same mistake for a long time. "I don't care; you are supposed to do as you are told. Why didn't you do your homework?"

With a resigned look he said "I don't like Math." And went to the edge of the bed and looked down on the floor like it was its fault that they got an abusive father and he was failing Math, even if he was getting a B and not an F.

"Hey you know I only said that because I want you to stay safe right?" Murtagh said almost sharply. When Eragon looked up he saw a look that was close to pity and nodded "Do you want me to help?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" Eragon literally jumped up and hugged Murtagh around the legs "Long division is hard. Unbelievably, unrealistically hard!"

"Okay I mean if you say so. I mean how can Algebra be compared to bar graphs? At least you don't have to learn whole equations like the Pythagorean Theorem, now that is really hard." Murtagh said laughing to himself about how _innocent_ his brother could sometimes be.

"What's the Pythagorean Theorem?" Eragon asked curiously.

"Never mind, just go and get your book or what ever." Murtagh said still laughing.

That night Morzan was still out and Murtagh was babysitting Eragon which he volunteered to do but would never tell any of his friends that. And Eragon was wrong the homework was easy for him when he concentrated on it instead of music. Murtagh was glad that Eragon liked music a lot like his older brother, but he thought he had a bad taste in music. But still, he was barely eleven years old.

Murtagh was sitting in his favorite chair watching power rangers with Eragon, hoping his interest in T.V. would change soon too. He knew it was only a year or two till it happened. He was considering what to do about at least switching to Disney; _I mean he does love Hannah Montana, doesn't he?_ _He's practically in love with Miley Cyrus_ when Eragon put the television on mute.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Eragon asked suddenly.

_Where did that come from? _"No I don't, why?" Murtagh asked surprised. Eragon could ask the strangest questions. But after a minute he thought it wasn't that strange because he was 11 after all.

"Well I was wondering if you ever…" Eragon said suddenly shy.

It took him a moment to figure out what he meant._ Where did he learn this kind if stuff? I didn't tell him._ "No I haven't and don't start asking those questions at school either." Then a thought struck "Why are you thinking about doing It.?"

"NO! Of course not, I'm not even ready." Eragon almost screamed. "But this kid said that he did and I didn't believe him. He was into as I was."

"Good…into what?" Murtagh asked almost scared about the answer.

"The puberty clip they showed today in class." Eragon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Murtagh sighed in relief and shook his head. "Did Father tell you about puberty and stuff?"

"No, did you expect him to?" Murtagh said a little slowly as if talking to a dumb person.

"No, but they said in class that parents should talk about this sort of thing to their kids." Eragon said defensively.

"Well, he won't ok?" Muragh said and Eragon nodded." Are you done with your homework?" and Eragon again nodded "Good, go take a bath and go to bed." When Eragon left he sighed in relief and told himself that Eragon was still young and wouldn't be doing anything soon.

Okay this was my first fic ever.

I NEED TO KNOW IF ANYONE KNOWS ANYTHING ABOUT THE SIDE EFFECTS OF CHILD ABUSE ON THE CHILD AND IF I USE THEM I'LL BE FOREVER GRATEFUL

I'll try to update soon.


	2. what's the real world is like

**Disclaimer: Christopher is still refusing to give me Eragon, I want it. It all belongs to him**

**A/N alright I thought all night about what I would do in this chapter and looked up signs of child abuse from a variety of websites. IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS I WOULD LOVE TO USE THEM!**

**INSERTnext day**

Murtagh was sitting at the first seat in class waiting for the teacher to show up. He hated this stupid school. With their stupid, uncomfortable uniforms. He didn't have many friends, just his best friend, Thorn, and Nasuada who has been his friends since before junior high. He wasn't in any of their classes except Math which he was currently in. Nobody liked to approach someone who wasn't friendly and even growled suspiciously like a dragon, but it wasn't his fault he was so withdrawn, it was his father. If anyone ever figured out his secret they would take Eragon away from him and put him and himself in a foster home. Thorn sometimes argued that that would be best, but he knew Eragon would freak, being away from him.

Well, this school was a Christen one that went kindergarten through 12th. Eragon was in 5th grade and him in 10th. They had to wear stupid uniforms that were itchy and plain ugly. Never mind it had short sleeves in the summer and that would show the bruises but no one should even question those. Thus he was forced to wear long sleeves on a hot day with the excuse "I forgot to do the laundry."

When the teacher walked in Mr. Sloan the class automatically quieted down and stared at the teacher. "Murtagh Morzanson?" A bolt of fear went through him and he wondered what he did now. He didn't want a repeat of last night, he had a giant bruise on his stomach.

"Yeah?" Murtagh asked slowly well aware that every eye was upon him.

"Your brother is in the principal's office and he can't reach your father." Mr. Sloan said almost like he was bored.

"Does he want me to go?" Murtagh asked confused.

"Yes, Mr. Morzanson, yes." Mr. Sloan said like he was thought Murtagh was joking.

Murtagh picked up his bag and told Nasuada and Thorn that he will see them and hurried out of the room. While walking down the long hallways he wondered what Eragon could possibly have done. He was very well behaved and barely ever got into trouble; never fought in any fights or even a C on a paper.

The secretary told him to go right in. Eragon was one of the three seats in front of Mr. Horst. Horst was a fair teacher and would give Eragon the benefit of the doubt if it wasn't his fault. Wildly he thought of a drug deal and then thought he was going crazy. He was in the 5th grade!

"What's going on?" Murtagh asked casually.

"Your brother here got into an argument over the most incredible thing." Mr. Horst said stone-faced.

_Well at least it wasn't a fight. _He thought bitterly "What was it about?"

"You said didn't do anything but Orik Dwarf said that he did so I told him he was lying and that it wasn't true because you said so. Then he said he did with his 16 year old girl friend and I said he didn't have a girl friend so old and he said he did and I said he didn't and he said he did and I said he didn't and he said that he" Eragon rambled before he was cut off by Murtagh

"Did?" Murtagh said quickly. "Get to the point."

"And he started to tease me saying I didn't know even how to do it. And that was when the teacher walked in and we were in each other's faces with a crowd around us." Eragon said fast like he was scared Mr. Horst would lie.

Murtagh looked at the teacher for confirmation and he nodded and said that was pretty much it.

"Well what is my brother doing here if Orik isn't? That isn't fair if they both argued?" Murtagh spoke almost accusingly.

"Yes, well this happened almost 3 hours ago right before school." Mr. Horst said. "And I gave each of them a lecture about what to and not to talk bout in school and called Orik's parents. But we couldn't reach yours. I want you to bring this note home to your father and get him to sign it. Eragon is suspended for the rest of the day and you are allowed to go home with him.

"Is that it?" Murtagh and Eragon asked at the same time.

"No, Murtagh I want to speak to you privately for a minute?" Mr.Horst asked but he knew it wasn't a question.

"Um…sure, okay." Murtagh said hesitantly "Eragon leave."

"Oh, that's nice." Eragon said as he stood up and went outside.

"Sit down Murtagh." Mr. Horst said kindly and waited until he sat until he started again. "You do know you can trust me and any adult in the building, including me, don't you?"

"Yeah sure I guess so, why?" Murtagh asked almost like he was afraid to breathe. "Does this have anything to do with Eragon?"

"Yes it does and I'm glad you trust me because I need to ask you if anything is going on at home. Anything at all." Mr. Horst said staring into Murtagh's eyes as if he was searching for something. Murtagh was ready for this question, being told what to say by his father.

"Yes there is." Murtagh said very fast and automatically. "You see, ever since my mother died of cancer five years ago the lawyers have been getting her will straightened out and well its costing a lot of money and we are a little short right now. Why what did Eragon say?"

"He said nothing on the subject whatsoever. And I think that is a believable story if I didn't know that your father told me that he paid the tuition to this school with your mother's money." Mr. Horst said slowly like he was afraid he would scare Murtagh away.

Murtagh panicked but nothing showed on his face; another thing he got from his father's abuse. "Well, that's what he told me but I don't think he would tell Eragon something like that, he's a bit young, isn't he? I don't know why he lied to me probably because I wanted brand name clothes." As soon as he said brand name clothes he knew he should stop because he was rambling and they both knew it. "Is that all?"

Mr. Horst looked at him carefully for a moment before saying "Yes and please know that my door is always open to you and your brother even if you just want to talk alright?"

Murtagh nodded and left to find his brother sitting on the floor with depressed look. "Come on."

Eragon looked up and Murtagh saw that he was close to tears. He pulled him to his feet and put his arm Eragon and led him out of the building.

When they got home, which was a block away, they went into the room and Murtagh gently sat Eragon at the end of the bed, he started sobbing.

"Eragon look at me, hun. Come on, look at me. You need to look at me and not cry like this, Father will find out all the faster, come on hun." Murtagh said almost desperately.

"At least he won't be drunk when he beats me tonight." Eragon said and Murtagh saw the point.

"True enough, I guess, but he says that he doesn't like you crying over nothing and he'll beat you further." Murtagh said as Eragon calmed down. "Good, good now I think you should give Father the note or he'll get madder, alright hun?" He rarely called Eragon "hun" except when he was hysterical; Murtagh not Eragon, and they both knew it.

"Alright, I will but you have to be out of the way I don't want to see you getting beaten too. Even if this is all your fault." Eragon said while he sniffled.

"Wait, my fault, how is this my fault?" Murtagh asked incredibly.

"Well you said that Orik didn't do anything and you said that he was lying even though he was telling the truth and you made me tell him he was lying even though he had a 16 year old girlfriend." Eragon said

"Eragon use your common sense how many 16yr olds go out with 11 year olds?! He was still lying and you shouldn't have told him he was lying because it was rude and …why did you tell him he was lying in the first place?" Murtagh said.

"He's stuck up and thinks he's better then everyone else." Eragon said defensively

That went unanswered however because at that moment Morzan walked through the door.

A/N ok so that only took me hrs next chapter will be up really soon


	3. Beatings and Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: Christopher is being difficult in giving Eragon to me and he **_**still **_**owns Eragon and I don't because I haven't asked**

**A/N this chapter was difficult because it will choose the way of the rest of the story**

**Warning: if anyone has a terribly weak stomach don't read this chapter; I mean **_**terribly**_** weak stomach.**

**Insert**

The two brothers heard Morzan walk in and put his keys on the counter which Murtagh knew was a bad sign because he usually put his keys in his room at the end of the day. Then an even more of a bad sign: he went to the fridge, to get a beer. Murtagh suddenly pulled Eragon against his chest; Morzan was drunk and violent.

"Everything's going to be alright understand, I'll be there again alright? If he gets to violent I'll stop him right away, alright, hun?" Murtagh whispered into Eragon's ear.

"No you promised you won't get into the way. You said that you would stay away. You said so." Eragon whispered back as they heard Morzan opening the can of beer and drain it fast

"I didn't promise anything, did I?" Eragon shook his head in answer. "I'll tell you what; I'll wait at the door and if he gets to violent I'll be there in a second, alright hun?"

"Alright but I don't think I'll call, you'll have to take care of me tonight alright? You'll have to make me dinner and stuff I don't think he have ever beaten any of us while he drank." Eragon answered back in a frantic whisper. "And he barely had beaten me that bad because I haven't actually done anything bad like this." Eragon put on a brave smile and went out to meet his father.

Murtagh listened trough the door and was surprised to hear that nothing happened after about 20 seconds. Then anxiety spread through his body in wave when he heard a crash in the kitchen that he knew was none other then Eragon stumbling into the counter and knocking over something metal.

He almost screamed when Eragon yelped in pain but was muffled into a grunt in which he knew Morzan hit his stomach. He didn't know how much longer he cold stand there and was thinking of denying Eragon's wishes when Morzan started to yell. "**You little piece of scum, how dare you get suspended. After all I do to discipline you and you are still getting into trouble ten years old and still getting into trouble…WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!! I'M YOUR FATHER OF COURSE I KNOW YOU'RE NOT ELEVEN! YOU'RE TEN!!!!!" **This continued for ten minutes (1 minute for each year Eragon was alive) while he continued to be beaten.

Murtagh stood there in horror thinking about what would make Eragon talk back to his father like that, then he didn't want to know. Wildly he thought about the gun upstairs in the vault and discarded it, he didn't even know of the combination and Morzan wouldn't even use it on his own sons would he? Well he was the man who named the gun Zar'roc, which was Ancient Egyptian for Misery.

Suddenly he heard a door slam and he knew it wasn't Eragon who left so he ran out to the kitchen and was glad not to find any blood even though Eragon looked pretty beat up. His shirt was ripped and there were bruises as big as fists already starting to form on his legs and arms. His face was untouched of course. Morzan knew better then to hit them on the face. What really drew his attention was the sour smell that indicated that Eragon peed himself. He was known to do that when Morzan got too carried away but he hated that reaction because Eragon was always depressed after it. Well more depressed than normal; he didn't like to let Morzan know he got to him. Not that it was that hard to figure out.

When he was two feet away Murtagh hurried to see if he was conscious, he was and staring at him crying. He gathered him up in his lap and hugged him gently. He started to stroke Eragon's hair gently pulling it away from his face while whispering soothing words._ Why was it always Eragon that couldn't that got beaten so bad. Though this is the worse time this year._

It took Eragon at least 30 minutes to settle down because every time he started to quiet down he'd start again. After a while Murtagh started to get annoyed but knew he couldn't show it he would just make Eragon upset. "Shhh, hun, every things going to be fine it's over now isn't it? All you have to is take a bath and everything is going to be fine. Come quiet down now."

"I'm sorry… Murtagh I didn't mean… to… I just got so mad… at him that… he didn't even know... his own son's... name. He just got so bad after that and … and… he started kicking and… punching me on my hands… and stomach… and arms… and legs… and I didn't mean to." The last part came out in a wail. When he started to cry vigorously again Murtagh just held him close and told him it wasn't his fault.

He finally settled down enough for Murtagh to shift him on the floor again so his pants weren't that wet too. "Come on, hun, we have to get you cleaned up. Can you take a bath by yourself? I'll set it up and put you in but you're becoming to old for me to be in there with you." He really didn't like those times when Eragon was to weak to give himself a bath._ I mean when I used to wet myself I took baths by myself._ Morzan didn't allow Eragon to take showers until he was thirteen; another way to control them.

"Yes I can, I'm sorry I did that too, I couldn't help it, he hit me in the stomach over and over again. I'm sorry really. It feels disgusting. Come on, help me to my feet." Eragon said surprisingly steady.

"Stay here for a minute so I can get the bath ready and some dry clothes. I'll be right back, hun, stay here, don't move." Murtagh waited until Eragon was sitting by himself then went to start a nice hot bath and get some clothes out of the dryer. Then he went back to Eragon to find him leaning on the cupboards. "Come on, lets get you undressed." Murtagh said as he lifted him up and carried him into the spacious bathroom.

As Eragon got out of his clothes Murtagh filled the tub with bubble bath. That was the one thing Eragon loved about bathes; the strawberry bubbles tickling his nose.

When he turned around he saw the full extent of Morzan's beating. Eragon's arms weren't that bad just bruises every here and there. His legs were much worse. They were bruised from top to bottom. His stomach was just beginning to turn black and blue.

"Come on, hun; let's get you in the tub." Murtagh lifted Eragon up under his arms and into the tub. When he was in Murtagh lifted Eragon's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes "It wasn't your fault none of this. Not the beating. Not the wetting. Not the talking back. The only thing you did wrong was that you got into the argument. Do you understand me? Nothing was your fault. It was Father's not yours.

At that moment the phone rang. "I'll get that, just stay here and get clean." With a quick ruffle of Eragon's hair, in which Eragon yelped in protest, he went to pick it up.

"Hello?" Murtagh said automatically.

Thorn's voice came through the phone saying "Hey, it's me. What happened today to your brother in the principal's office?"

"He just got into a little argument about stupid kid stuff. Look Mr. Horst is suspicious about what goes on at home. He asked me if anything is going on at home and I think he just knows, like maybe you might of let it slip?" Murtagh said lowly so Eragon wouldn't hear.

"Do you think I would do that? Listen teachers and nurses look for these kinds of things in trouble students; they're like programmed or something. I still think you should go to the police or someone." Thorn said just as lowly. "Did your father do anything to your brother?"

"Yeah, he's beaten pretty badly. His stomach will be all black and blue. He was beaten so bad that he wet himself again. His arms aren't bad but his legs are so bad he won't be able to walk tomorrow, thank god its Friday. He's taking a bath now." Murtagh said like he was saying a list.

"Murtagh listen to you! You're saying this like it's an every day thing! It isn't! You two need to get out of that house! Right now! He'll kill you or worse you'll end up like him! Thorn said fast; he sounded exasperated. "If you don't go to the police I will."

"No, Thorn you can't do that. Please don't do that. Please I need Eragon and he needs me! You know I don't want to be separated from him. Nor him from me." Murtagh said desperately.

"Alright, alright you know I won't do that with out your permission. But seriously someone will do something if they're getting suspicious. Does Eragon know they know?" Thorn inquired.

"No and I don't want him to so the next time you see him don't let it slip!" Murtagh said. "Speaking of that I can't make it today I have to baby-sit can you tell Nasuada?"

"Sure, we understand that plans with you are only penciled in. See you on Monday." Thorn said then hung up.

Murtagh went back into the bathroom to find Eragon done and waiting patiently. "Can I watch Zoey 101? Please it's a new one tonight."

Murtagh considered it as he got Eragon out of the tub and dried him and helped put him into new clothe while he looked closely at the marks. He was about to watch Degrassi: the next generation, it was a new one too. But still the kid deserved it and anything to get out of another talk tonight. "Alright, but no talking to me tonight about things that can get us into trouble."

**Insert**

Eragon was eating the French toast that Murtagh made him for dinner when he asked the question Murtagh has always dreaded.

"When are we going to run away?"


	4. Hate, hugs and nightmares

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Eragon thanks to Christopher who actually thinks he likes it better then I do. It all belongs to him**

**A/N I wrote this chapter while I was at the hospital getting pins pulled out if my foot so I'm sorry if it took this long to update**

**Insert **

"**When are we running away?"**

**Insert**

"What do you mean? Why would we run away?" Murtagh asked apprehensively._ He can't be asking this question! What was he going to say because he didn't feel like it? That will go over well._

"Well we can't live like this, can we?" Eragon said angrily. "We've got to get away!"

"Don't speak like that! Where do you think we'd go? To a homeless shelter? They won't let us in, we're too young. They will laugh at what we tell them Father do to us, he's well respected in the city, being as powerful as he is. They'd send us back home and then we will get beaten really badly." Murtagh told his little brother firmly. "If we live on the streets, how will we eat? I'm too young to get a job never mind you, we will starve. At least here we have a bed and some food. Don't think I never considered running away, so calm down."

"Murtagh stop! Didn't you see what he did to me today? I can't do that again! Why can't we run away right now? Let's go pack our stuff! Come on!" Eragon said fiercely. He seemed set upon running away.

"Eragon we can not run away. We will die cold and hungry. Do you understand? We will die." Murtagh said knowing that he was hurting his little brother by denying his wish. Eragon tried to get to his feet but failed. He fell back with a painful whimper. When Murtagh moved to help him and to calm him down he screamed "No, get away. I hate you."

That stunned Murtagh more than in should have. He stopped in his tracks. Never no matter how bad things got, did they argue like they were now. They were particularly close for brothers with that four year age difference, in their teen and preteen years. Never had Eragon told him that he hated him. Never.

"Eragon, listen I've got a plan though," Murtagh said quickly before Eragon had a chance to interrupt "Do you want to hear it or are you going to yell at me some more?" He didn't know what drew him to say the last part; it just came out.

"I-I-I'll hear it." Eragon said in a small voice that was much high then it was. Though he didn't take back what he said.

"Why should I tell it to someone who hates me?" Murtagh said. _Where was this coming from?_ He didn't want to hurt Eragon but somehow he did.

"Murtagh, you know I didn't mean that right? I was mad at you. I'm sorry. Really, I am. I-I thought that you wanted us to stay here. I'll be good, I'll listen." Eragon said quickly, afraid that he lost his chance to hear the plan. He started to cry once again

That seemed to snap Murtagh out of his trance. He went to the couch and put his arm around Eragon shoulders as lightly as he could have. He stroked his hair with the other hand and drew him close while he cried softly because of the horrors of the day… did that all happen today?

When Eragon calmed down good enough for him to talk he told Murtagh to tell his plan. Murtagh hesitated. It was late and his father would be home any moment. He needed to take a shower and to relax himself. And it was only 1 hour till Eragon's ridiculously early bedtime: 7:30. His was 9:00. Not that either of them went to sleep they usually whispered to each other or read a book by the flashlights that Murtagh bought. They both loved to read.

"No, I'll tell you tomorrow on the way to school. I don't want Father to walk in on us. That would be bad." Murtagh told Eragon with as much authority in his voice that he could muster. "And plus don't you want to watch Zoey 101? Isn't it a new one?" That seemed to have distracted Eragon. His eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

"Yes, it's about how this Michael finds a horse and it follows him around. I can't wait to see the horse. Do you think it will be a white one…?" Eragon seemed to forget about the day and the conversation while he went on about how horses look and how pretty Jamie Lynn Spears was and if she was a brunette or blonde.

A half an hour later the show went on and Eragon blanked out (the horse was brown). Murtagh was thinking about how he was going to tell Eragon about the plan. It'll be difficult for him to go along with it but it was the best way.

Morzan came home and yelled at Murtagh for being an idiot and letting Eragon eat in the living room. Murtagh just sat quietly with his hand over Eragon's mouth just in case he said some thing like "I wanted to eat in the living room to watch TV.".

When Morzan was done he asked Eragon why he wasn't ready for bed. "I was going when you came in. Then you started to discipline Murtagh and I was waiting for you to finish so I could be respectful. I'll go now. Goodnight Father, goodnight Murtagh." However when he tried to get up he fell down a yelped in pain. Morzan kicked him.

Murtagh hurried to help him, and dodged Morzan's foot, picked him and Eragon rested his head on Murtagh's shoulder, panting. When they got into their room Murtagh laid his brother down on his bed and took off his shirt.

The bruises where much worse than before. His stomach had a massive bruise in the middle of it to the sides of his stomach. His arms still weren't bad but still worse then before. He threw Eragon a loose sleeping shirt that was as big as a dress so he wouldn't have to wear pants since they bothered the bruises on his legs.

"Stay in here with me?" Eragon asked while he curled up in a ball at the end of the bed. They both curled up into balls to go to sleep ever since they were old enough to be beaten.

"I'm sorry; I've got to do homework, unlike someone who was in the principal's office all day. I'll do it in here if you want the light on when you sleep and not talk to me at all." Murtagh said with the authority back in his voice with a touch of tenderness.

"I'm going to talk anyway, you know that." Eragon said with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you tell me the plan while Father is passed out drunk?"

"There is nothing really to tell. In three years, when turn eighteen, I'm bringing you with me when I move out. Simple as that." Murtagh said more calmly then he felt.

"But that's in three years. What are we going to do until then?" said Eragon confused. "What if he does something before then?"

"I don't think he'd kill us. That's the last thing he would do short of stop beating us. Relax, alright, nothings going to happen." Murtagh said

Eragon's eyes started to drift down even though it was still very early.

"You're tired, I can see. Well, close your eyes and go to sleep." Murtagh said getting up and nudging his little brother to climb up the bed and under the blanket. He sat down next to him and stroked his hair while Eragon protested going to sleep. After a while he gave up and fell asleep.

**Insert**

Murtagh was sitting on his bed when he heard Morzan scream and cuss in the other room. It was in the morning but strangely dark out. He knew his little brother was out there being slapped around and kicked. He could hear Eragon screaming for him to help him. For some reason he just couldn't go.

He just sat there not knowing what to do. Should he go and help him? No he shouldn't. He didn't want to go out there and be beaten just like Eragon was. What would be the point?

Eragon continued to scream and thrash around and Murtagh went out there to find the floor slippery with blood. All he wanted to do was to get his brother to shut up and now he was bloody. Morzan didn't notice his elder son and was to involved in the beating to even look up.

The screaming stopped from Eragon and was the breathing. With a start Murtagh realized that he wasn't sad that he died but relived. That shocked him more then anything he has ever felt.

Murtagh woke up and started to sob uncontrollably.

insert

i hope you liked it plz review with ideas I NEED IDEAS


	5. Shock

**Disclaimer: Why won't Christopher give me Eragon! Why doesn't he like me?**

**A/N: I had to think about what to put into this chapter and I think I have it, an unsuspecting crush and bacon! What more could I ask for?**

**Warning: next to naked Murtagh!**

**Insert**

The morning after the nightmare found Murtagh just staring at Eragon while staring into space. It wasn't as though hewould like his brother dead but he thought that he would like to be free from Morzan. _Only three more years and by then Eragon would be more grown up. Maybe I'll be able to have a girlfriend then and not worry about him. _He started to consider that Morzan put that dream in his mind just to get to him.

After a half hour of staring into nothing and at Eragon, Eragon woke up just peacefully. He tuned over on his side to smile at Murtagh that quickly turned into a grimace as he stretched his harmed muscles. Murtagh smiled at him grimly and asked what he wanted for breakfast.

"Frosted Flakes." Eragon answered as Murtagh knew he would; it was his favorite cereal.

"Well since Father has gone to work early today I thought you might ant some scrambled eggs and bacon. He said we could have it last night but I forgot would you like some?" Murtagh asked suggestively.

"Yes of course I want bacon! I love bacon!" Eragon answered cheerfully and sat up. "I feel so much better then yesterday. I think I could walk." He could if slowly.

Murtagh went into the kitchen and took out the eggs, cracked them, mixed them with milk and put them in a frying pan. Eragon came in a little while longer, while he was making the bacon, asking if he could help. Not wanting to over work the poor boy, Murtagh made him set the table.

Over breakfast Eragon asked why he was being so nice. "I'm not, I just pitied you yesterday." Murtagh lied.

The day continued like any other Saturday, Thorn and Nasuada came over about 2:00 with a PG-13 movie for them all to watch. They couldn't watch R rated with Eragon there so they watched a comedy about someone being God and making his life better and then hating it after losing the love of his life. Still weak, Eragon fell asleep half way through.

"How's Eragon?" Nasuada asked. "He seems better then you made him out to be yesterday on the phone with Thorn yesterday." She was tenderly stroking Eragon's hair. Eragon loved the attention that his friends showed him when they came over, especially Nasuada. They played with him more then Murtagh.

"Yeah, he is. Look at his stomach though." Murtagh said shortly, not bothering to tell Thorn off about talking to Nasuada about their private conversation. When his friend carefully lifted his brother's shirt the bruise that showed might as well as have a spotlight on it, Nasuada and Thorn both gasped. 

"Murtagh, you've got to do something. Look at that." Thorn said, astonished.

"Well what did you want me too do, get out my magic wand and say _Waise hiel_ and everything will be better?" said Murtagh sarcastically.

"I was thinking along the lines of going to the police but if you have a magic wand, why don't you kill your father with it?" Thorn answered back angrily. "What did your father do to you yesterday?"

Murtagh, knowing it was better then arguing with his friends, took off his shirt to show a slightly more healed bruise in the same spot as his brother. As if it would help, he said "He gave it to me on Thursday."

Thorn surprised the two lively ones by lifting Eragon up carefully and took off both his shirts and pants. Unsurprisingly, Eragon woke up and said "Why are you raping me?"

"I'm not; I'm looking at yours and Murtagh's bruises. Murtagh take your pants off." Thorn said with no emotion in his voice.

Murtagh, looking for a way around it, said "But Nasuada is here and well I'm a boy and she's a girl. It would be very awkward."

Before Thorn could answer, Nasuada said "Keep your whitey tighties, on alright?" Eragon laughed, well giggled, which earned strange looks from the others.

Murtagh, seeing that he was defeated, took his pants off too. (So hot!). His legs, like his brother's, were filled with bruises, but unlike his brother's, his arms were worse. Surprised, Murtagh's eyes filled with tears of embarrassment. _What has this come to? I'm standing naked in front of my best friends. What next? _His two friends were staring at him while Eragon stared at the floor, ashamed as he was. He hurried to Eragon's side and out his arm around him

"Can we put our clothes back on, please?" Murtagh asked forcefully. He had to admit that he was angry at his friends for embarrassing him and his brother. Mostly him. "Or at least tell us what's going on since you are embarrassing us."

"We are deciding whether or not to go to the police. I think we should, but Thorn wants to respect your wishes and just leave you be." Nasuada said with her face turned away. 

"Eragon, go to your room and listen to Hannah Montana pathetically loudly." Thorn told Eragon.

"But I want to stay. Murtagh isn't the only one here, you know, I'm being beaten too and…and...I JUST WANT TO STAY!" Eragon screamed the last part. He clearly wasn't about to give in.

"Eragon, just go and I'll bring you to Pizza Hut for dinner tonight and don't yell at him." Murtagh told Eragon, knowing that as soon as he said Pizza Hut he won. Eragon loved extra pepperoni pizza.

"Alright, but you've got to promise that we'll go. No backing out." Eragon said with a pout. 

"Of course, I won't back out; now go before I tell Nasuada what you did yesterday." Murtagh suspected a secret crush on Nasuada, and was right, he was stunned. 

"No I'll go. Don't tell anyone. At all." Eragon stammered. "Nasuada, do you want to come with me?" 

"No, but how about later today?" Nasuada said to Eragon. He smiled and nodded before taking his clothes and running of to listen to _Rock Star_.

"Am I aloud to put my clothes on yet?" Murtagh said while Nasuada was looking at the door of which Eragon just left. 

"Yeah, sure, we just wanted to look at your bruises that's all." Thorn said even after Murtagh started to put on his clothes. "Nasuada, you in there?" 

"Yeah, yeah why is your brother you know acting strangely?" she still asked, looking at the door.

"He only has the hugest crush on you, isn't it obvious, Eragon found his one true love." It wasn't Murtagh that answered, but Thorn. Murtagh shook his head to agree.

"Well, tell him I don't like an eleven year old boy like that, alright? It's just too freaky. Now back to the subject, what are you going to do?" Nasuada asked tearing her eyes away from the door and facing Murtagh.

"What do you mean? What am I going to do about what?" Murtagh asked, knowing full what she meant.

"To get out of this situation is what I meant. Or did you thought I meant the B you got in Math on Wednesday?" Nasuada said very sarcastically.

"No and I already told Eragon the plan so I might as well tell you two. Alright, so here is the plan. When I turn eighteen I'm moving out and taking Eragon with me. What's so hard to even think that up? You probably thought I didn't even have a plan right? How can someone like me even think up a plan like that, right? Because abused children always run away and aren't supposed to think, right, they just obey." Murtagh started to cry and then sob. "And they don't care about anything, do they? No exactly. They just sit there and plan murder, right, isn't that why I wanted Eragon dead. I obviously don't care about him. I was relieved when he died, wasn't I? Yes I was; I just wanted him to be free." At this point he started to hyperventilate, and cry at the same time.

"Murtagh, calm down, just breathe through your nose and out through your mouth. In through your nose and out of your mouth…good." Nasuada instructed. "Now, Eragon. Is. Not. Dead. He is in your room listening to crappy music that is getting on my nerves. Why in the world would you of thought he was dead?"

Murtagh, still crying, was being watched by his friends like he was crazy._ Maybe I am._ He sat down at the on his favorite chair and told his friends about his nightmare. He was surprised that the look he got after wards was sympathetic, eh thought it would be a look of disgust. He wanted his little brother, the one of the three people in the world that he cared for more then himself, dead!

"Murtagh," Thorn started as he sat kneeled next to him. "A dream isn't real; it's just your mind playing tricks on you. Do you want your brother dead? We certainly don't, I mean he just found his one true love, didn't he? That would be poor karma." 

Nasuada walked over to Murtagh, poking Thorn, who grinned, and took one of Murtagh's hands in her own. "Do you want your brother dead?"

"No of course I don't, why would you even think I would want that?" Murtagh said looking at anywhere but his friends.

"We don't, and you don't, so that dream was only a dream, nothing to worry about. And we don't think you are an idiot, you get straight A's. You won't be a murderer because inside you are a big softy and we all know it. And what's this about obeying?" Thorn said to Murtagh reassuringly. "You are the biggest rebel I have ever seen."

Murtagh sniffled and for a moment thought he was acting like Eragon with his crying. But still Eragon never cried for any reason like he was now. "Sorry, you're right. I'm just being stupid. I guess you should go to the police. I can't even take care of myself, never mind Eragon."

"You aren't being stupid. You just lost it under the pressure finally. What you are doing is raising a little brother not a son or a godson. And I don't think we'll go to the police anymore. But will your father allow you to bring Eragon? I mean with you gone…" Nasuada said.

"Well when I bring him, the police will question me and him and they will find out what Morzan did to us. Or Morzan won't call the cops because they will find out and bring him to jail. It's that simple." Murtagh answered. 

At that moment Eragon came into the living room. He looked around at them quickly and went to Murtagh and put his arms around him. Murtagh lifted him up and onto his lap, hugging him back and laughed. Nasuada and Thorn smiled at the scene which went on disrupted until Eragon asked when they were going to Pizza Hut.

**Insert**

**Okay another chapter done. Plz **** review ****because in the next few chapters it will be in three years and I want to know if I should do it or not**

**I WILL ANYWAY**


	6. The police and consequnces

Disclaimer: I need Eragon but Christopher is being stubborn and will not except that I need it

**Disclaimer: I need Eragon but Christopher is being stubborn and will not except that I need it**

**How unfair**

**A/N: okay sorry it took me so long… I was playing World of WarCraft: it's a fun game!**

**Insert**

Three years later…

Murtagh is a senior in high school, tall and fit. He is still overly protective of Eragon and does what he can to protect him. Murtagh has been accepted to Harvard, Yale, Princeton and surprisingly Clown College, which Thorn dared him to apply for.

Eragon is in 8th grade and very small for his age. He wasn't even 5 feet yet. Murtagh knew that stunted growth could happen to a child in their situation but this was a bit ridiculous. Eragon still didn't learn to stay out of trouble no matter how small it was. They both were very smart, since they would be beaten if they didn't get straight A's. They both still went to that private Christen school and Murtagh was the top student in all the class and will be that guy who gives a speech at graduation.

One afternoon, at home, Murtagh was watching House M.D. It was the one where that person talked to God and had herpes. And Eragon was listening to Good Charlotte in their room. The phone rang and he went to go pick it up. The caller I.D. said it was from Eragon's cell.

"Hello?" Murtagh said in a bored voice.

"Murtagh, is that you?" Eragon said though the phone, in a nervous voice that immediately told Murtagh that something was up.

"Yes, what's wrong, why are you calling from down the hall? Did you get stuck or something?" Murtagh asked very confused.

"I'm not exactly in our room. I'm at the police station." Eragon said in an incredibly small voice.

"What are you doing there!? Why are you not in your room, the music is still blaring! I can hear it! Why are you there, Eragon?" Murtagh said in a hurry. He felt panicky and was afraid of the answer._ What if he told? Damn it just a few more months_

"Well, you see, I went for a walk and started to scream for no reason I can even think of, but I just stood there and screamed my heart out, I don't know why! And someone reported a disturbance and here I am." Eragon said quickly.

Not knowing what to say, Murtagh wondered if the phone was wired. It probably was. "Okay I'll be right there. Where is the police station?" Murtagh said. He waited while Eragon asked a policeman and told Murtagh that it was on the streets of Gil'ead and Tierm.

Murtagh hung up the phone, got his keys, and drove to the station._ Why would he just start screaming like that? What would they do if they took off his clothes to look at the bruises? Wait… no, why would they take off his clothes? Stop worrying!_

Murtagh walked into the station and paced to the front desk. The secretary looked up and smiled "Hello sir, what can I help you with?"

"Hi, I'm looking for my brother, Eragon Morzanson." Murtagh said nervously.

"Let me see here," She looked through the files on her desk "Oh, yes, here he is, go down that hallway there and the first door on your right should bring you to him."

"Thanks," Murtagh walked down the hall and knock on the door before opening it. Eragon was sitting at a desk, not in front of it but behind it, with his feet on it with a smirk on his face. When Murtagh didn't smile back he took them off and stood up. "I can explain."

"Don't bother" Murtagh said. "It doesn't really matter. Can you leave?"

"No, I think the police want to you about something or another." Eragon stopped for a moment and said, "I don't know why I started to scream, I really don't, I think I just have had enough of these teenage feelings."

Murtagh stared at him for a moment and the answer came to him, his brother was saving him from the pain of knowing that he was in pain. _Huh?_ He decided to play along and nodded agreement. "They bothered me a lot when I was your age to."

Eragon smiled right when a police officer walked in. he gave Eragon a very annoyed look and said, "What have I told you about being behind my desk?"

Eragon stood up and moved to stand next to his older brother. The police officer took the chair and told them to sit down. "Now, since you are 18 years old we don't have to call your parents about this incident." Eragon breathed out in relief. "But we do hope that you will talk to your brother about at least screaming in your house and not in a middle of a store if not why he was screaming."

Murtagh gave the officer a weird look and gave the same one to his brother_. In the middle of a store, is he nuts? _"I'll do that. Any thing else, it's my turn to cook dinner since dad's out till tonight."

"No, that's it, just keep my advice in mind, please." The officer said "You have to sign him out at the front desk and well, I hope never to see you again." He smiled at his lame joke.

Murtagh nodded and they both stood up and left. Murtagh came the way he came and went to the front desk, not once looking at his brother. "I have to sign my brother out." Was all he said to the secretary. She gave him clip board and said "Give your e-mail address if you want us to contact you that way instead of the phone."

Murtagh frowned at the woman. "Why would you contact us?"

"For everyone under the age of 18 we contact about 24 hours after he was arrested. It's just customary to see if he is alright." She answered in a practiced tone.

Murtagh was frantic. Neither of them had an email address that there father didn't know the password to.

Struck with an idea he put down a fake address and planned to make it as soon as he got home. He put down and made sure to remember it.

He and his brother left, walking out the door to his used car, Murtagh finally looked at his brother. He sat in his seat and looked at him blankly until Eragon squirmed in his seat. "Why can't you just behave?"

"I didn't mean to, you know I really never mean to, my feelings just get the better of me." Eragon said in a voice that was a plea for him to understand.

"I know they do and so do mine but you can't just explode in a middle of a store! What if something else happened, like oh I don't know, Father picked up the phone instead of me? What would you of done then? You would have been lucky to walk in week for this. Things have got much worse, you know this…" Murtagh ranted on and on till Eragon stopped him.

"Stop! I'm fine your fine and Father is not going to find out! How will he? Are you going to tell him? No you wouldn't and I wouldn't. So let's just leave it at that. Can we go I have to use the bathroom and the police wouldn't let me?" Eragon said and looked out the window moodily. Murtagh stared at him and took his chin and lifted it so he see the tears.

"I'm sorry; I was just frightened when you called from the police station, I thought that you may of let something slip." Murtagh apologized.

"I know, I'm just worn out and tired emotionally. Can- can we just go?" Eragon said defeated, put his head in his knees.

"Put your seat belt on and we'll go" Murtagh reminded him and they left. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I don't care." Eragon always gave that answer. He didn't like to have Murtagh overdo himself for him.

"I tell you what, Father is at the bar tonight like always so while he is there why don't we go to Applebee's." Murtagh said to cheer him up a bit. He was _really _cheered up.

"Really? Can I have desert to?" Eragon said with a hopeful smile.

"We'll see. But don't you mention anything to Father about us going or about that little episode you had." Murtagh commanded. They were silent until they got home and then Eragon went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, which he can now take. Murtagh went into his secret hiding place that only Eragon knew about and took out money for both of them to eat.

Minutes later their father returned home in a very bad mood. Happy that that meant he was definitely going to a bar tonight, Murtagh greeted him with a: "Hello Father how was your day?"

"Oh, you think that you are the perfect son, don't you? Come here." Morzan said in a voice that said he wanted to play. Murtagh got up and walked over to him with a very straight face, not showing the fear he was feeling on the inside.

When he got to him he took a fist to the stomach. And then he felt a knee in between his legs. He fell to the ground clutching himself, holding back swears. He felt more then saw his father stand over him and look at him in disgust.

He heard a sound near the front of the house and prayed that it wasn't Eragon. His father told him to wait there.

He heard the door open and heard his father talking to someone. When he came back he said "It's your bastard friend Thorn. Go out there and act normal."

Murtagh stood up in a hurry and went through the door into the living room. He saw his red-headed best friend look at him in concern. Murtagh rolled his eyes to show him he was alright.

"What are you doing tonight?" Thorn asked "Nasuada and I are going to that new movie. You wanna come?"

"I can't I have to stay here with Eragon. And I also don't have the money." Murtagh lied since he knew Morzan was watching.

"Well, do you want us to stay here with you? I know Eragon wants to see Nasuada." Eragon's crush got worse over the years.

"I'll have to ask my father but I'm sure it'll be fine. One minute." Murtagh walked into the other room where Morzan was pouring a glass of Coke. "Can Thorn and Nasuada come over tonight while you are away? All we are going to do is watch a bit of T.V."

"Of course." Morzan said, "I'm heading out now. Cook some eggs for all of you if you get hungry."

But they didn't cook any eggs. They all went to Applebee's when Nasuada showed up.

Eragon did indeed have desert and flirted a bit with Nasuada, much to her annoyance.

But when they returned home after dropping off their friends they found Morzan inside with a dangerous glint in his eyes

**Insert**

Another chapter done! I don't know if I can update this week but definetly by next week I will.

_**Review please**_


	7. What happened to Selena

Disclaimer: I have been nice

**Disclaimer: I have been nice. I have been sweet and I would have sent Christopher roses but I don't know his address and he still doesn't give me Eragon!**

**Warning: child abuse and **_**sexual abuse**_

**A/N: I thought about this chapter a lot and I have it down! I hope you love it.**

**Insert**

Morzan was casually leaning on the counter; he wasn't drunk, but the thing that drew Murtagh's attention was the gun in his hands. He immediately recognized it as Zar'roc; it was all red with their strange family crest over the handle.

_Flash back_

_Four year old Murtagh was playing in his room. He was watching a movie called __Lilo and Stitch__ about a girl who finds an alien. Murtagh was laughing like there was no tomorrow but he soon was pretty bored. He decided to go find something else to do even though his father threatened him to stay in there no matter what. _

_He walked to the edge of the hallway into his parent's room to see if his mother would read to him one of the hard books. He liked the one about the boy wizard who was the classic Cinderella story. _

_He looked around the corner to find what he thought at the time was his parents wrestling. He stifled a laugh at his parents._ Don't they know old people didn't do that anymore?

"_Morzan, please just get off of me! I don't want to do this anymore! Get off please!" To Murtagh's ear's it sounded like his mother was crying, begging._

"_What was that? Harder? Of course I would do that, since you asked." Morzan sounded cruel._

"_Morzan, please, just get off me! I'm in labor!" Selena begged. She discussed with Murtagh all about child birth. He knew what was happening, but wasn't this the point where they drive to the hospital and he gets a little brother? Why were they wrestling instead?_

"_Don't you know honey, that having sex will make the baby come out faster? It will. Just be patient." Morzan said that in a voice that was too sweet for his father._

_At this point Murtagh stepped into the room, even though he knew he would get spanked hard for it._

_Selena screamed. From pain or from seeing Murtagh, he still didn't know._

_His father spun around and Murtagh said "If the baby is coming why don't you call the hospital? I'll get the ambulance."_

"_No, hun, go back into your room and we will call you when the baby is here, ok? Hun, just stay in your room until we call." Selena said between gasps. "I love you, go no, hun."_

_End flash back_

--

Murtagh left and that was the last time he saw his mother alive.

His father told him, and everyone, his mother died in child birth but he knew that was not the truth. He heard them arguing and his mother begging for him to get off. Not long after that he heard a bang a lot like the ones in the old western movies his mother loved. He knew what happened but was afraid to leave the room to call for help.

That night was the first night he saw his brother alive.

Murtagh promised to give on to his brother. He would protect him from Morzan if his life depended on it.

--

The brothers stood there speechless, neither coming up with a plan to get them out of the predicament they were in.

"Where have you been?" Morzan asked casually, but Murtagh heard anger behind it.

"We went out to dinner. Pizza hut." Murtagh answered, thinking that the truth would be the best._ Why is he holding the gun?! _Murtagh was at the edge of a panic attack.

"I didn't say you could go out." Morzan said in the same voice.

"I'm eighteen. I don't need your permission to leave. I took Eragon with me since I'm supposed to be watching him." Murtagh stepped in front of Eragon.

"Well he isn't eighteen and thus he must do what _I_ say. Not you." With that Morzan leapt at Murtagh and hit him with the side if the gun. Murtagh screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He heard Eragon scream above him and he knew Morzan went after him.

Murtagh leapt at his father in a desperate effort to get him off Eragon, but knew it was no use. His father was much bigger then he was. And Murtagh was so much larger then Eragon…

"Father, please get off him, please." This reminded Murtagh off something but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Morzan suddenly got off of Eragon but the victory was short lived when he pointed the gun at Murtagh's little and only brother. He stood there and just pointed the gun at Eragon while every one got there breathes back. If Murtagh wasn't staring at Eragon intently he would have noticed his forehead was bleeding something awful.

When everyone got their breathe back Morzan said "I don't know why I just don't shoot you." Eragon began to cry.

"What will you say to the school, he died in child birth? People will not believe that. Just please put the gun down and he won't ever do anything like that again. Neither will I! Please don't hurt him." Murtagh said desperately. Eragon began to cry harder then ever. He was frantic.

"Please don't, please, I'll be good, please!" Eragon whimpered. Both of them knew Morzan would do it if he wanted.

Morzan looked at both of them and said "Next time you do anything like that…" and put the gun down. "Both of you go to your room! I don't want to see either of you again tonight!" he went to the fridge to get a beer.

Murtagh stared at Morzan then hurriedly went to Eragon, who was frozen, and said Come on, hun, let's go." Murtagh put his arm around his brother and stared him to the hallway. Eragon was still crying but it was more of shock now.

Murtagh laid him on the bed and lay down next to him. He drew his brother into a tight hug and held him until he threw up over the edge of the bed. Threw the whole thing Eragon kept muttering "Oh, god."

"Shh, everything is alright, see, we are alive. Everything is going to be fine just two more months." Murtagh whispered in Eragon's ear while cursing the God that probably doesn't exist to them.

**Insert**

**Did you like the chapter? I lost it about half way through and thought I had to write it over again. I didn't**

**Review!**


	8. police and the principal again

Disclaimer: I really own Eragon now

**Disclaimer: I really own Eragon now! He gave it to me! Isn't that just great! Nah, I'm just kidding it all belongs to Christopher. But I bet you believed me!**

**A/N: I thought about this and here I go. I have no idea how the law system works**

**Insert**

A few weeks later Murtagh was at school. He and Thorn was in the same biology class learning about mitosis. He had to admit that he wasn't a science geek but this was pretty interesting. He wondered if he was going mad. The teacher, Mr. Sloan, was in the middle of a lecture when a knock in the door came.

Mr. Sloan answered it and in walked the secretary, Mrs. Elaine; she was a brown haired simple woman with annoying smile, and a police officer, who was looking around at everyone like they were doing drugs right in front of everyone. The secretary whispered to Mr. Sloan, who nodded and said "Morzanson, they want you in the principals office."

As Murtagh stood up, he felt more then heard the whispers starting up. He was sure this would be in over hallways the second the bell rang. Maybe even before then. There was many whistles that were given out when people where in trouble. The teacher told the class to settle down while Murtagh was stepping out the door.

Murtagh followed the police officer and was halfway down the hall by the time he realized that the Mrs. Elaine was no longer with them. He decided that it was due to other work that he she had t do and he really didn't have time to ponder about it because they reached their destination a few minutes later.

He saw another police officer talking with the principal. Eh wondered if they were here because of what happens at home. He could already feel the panic beginning to start. With a start he realized that the officer talking to the principal was the one that they talked to only a few weeks before._ Maybe it's just a coincidence. It has to be._ The principal told him to come in and sit down when he knocked on the door.

The door opened right when he was sitting down and the secretary and Eragon walked in. Murtagh shot a look of confusion to Eragon who answered it with a similar look and a shrug. Eragon sat down and the principal moved aside so a cop could have his seat. It was the one who they already met.

"Hey. You remember me from a few weeks ago?" Murtagh nodded his agreement and Eragon didn't even move. "Good, we thought it would be good to for someone familiar to tell you this. Your father was arrested yesterday night for drunk driving. And when we searched his car we found marijuana in it. He is in jail right now for position of marijuana and drunk under the influence."

"So he's not coming home. When is he out?" Murtagh asked.

"Your father isn't able to have bail for 3,000 dollars. And if you can't pay it his trail is on Monday to see how long he is in jail for. It is estimated to be seven to ten years." The officer said, "I, myself am in charge of this case. He is able to get a lawyer and is paying him. That is why he doesn't have bail money. Do you have bail money?"

Murtagh saw the move. All they had to say was that they didn't have the money. They would be free from their father forever. Forever. "No, we don't have the money."

"Of, course I understand. That's perfectly alright. Now we have to decide what to do with you, Eragon." The officer said.

"Do, what do you mean by do?" Murtagh said before Eragon got a chance to speak.

"Well, of course, you could keep him at home if you want, or he could go to a relatives." The officer said.

"I want to stay at home with my brother." Eragon said, mad that he was being left out. "Don't I get the choice where I get to go?"

"Actually you don't, I don't meant to be mean boy, but if your brother doesn't want you… well, you have to go where the authorities decide." The officer said. "By the way, why don't you both call me Durza."

"Eragon is staying at home with me. I'm not sending him off somewhere to live with people we don't know." Murtagh said.

"Alright, well that's settled. You don't have to go to school on Monday if you want to go to court instead. And that's about it. Oh, yeah you will be getting a check from the state to help pay for Eragon." Durza said.

Durza got up and walked to the door and told them to have a nice day. Mr. Horst sat down the empty chair and told Murtagh to wait a moment. "Eragon can you please wait outside for your brother?"

"Of course, Mr. Horst." Eragon left casting yet another confused look at Murtagh.

Murtagh Morzanson squirmed in his seat while the principal considered him for a moment. He remembered all to well the last meeting they had and he didn't like where this one was going.

"Murtagh, I think it would be a good idea if you and your brother went to that hearing and provided evidence against your father." Mr. Horst said slowly.

Murtagh knew what he was talking about but decided t o play dumb instead. "Why would I go against my own father?" he threw in a look that was half confusion half, half worried.

"Well, I was thinking that you could lock your father up for good. Your father would be away for a very long time." Mr. Horst said.

At that moment Murtagh knew that the principal not only knew that his father beat them but he also told the cops that were here. Murtagh have never been so scared in his life. He got up from his chair and walked over to the trash and was sick.

He felt Mr. Horst rub his back while he scolded himself for his weakness. _I'm not weak, this is just stupid!_

He turned around and left the office without a backwards glance. He heard the principal yelling after him and Eragon coming to walk beside him. He ignored them both and left the school to walk home.

As he walked up the steps and picked up the key from under the mat and held the door open for Eragon. Even though he was now scared of the principal he was still happy that his father was gone for good. But only if it could of happened a long time ago! He turned around to see Eragon not happy like he was but with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter? You should be happy! Father is gone for good! Hell, why am I still calling him 'father' it should just be 'Morzan' now!" Murtagh laughed trying to get Eragon to be even happier then he is.

"But what about when he gets out? In seven years, he will come after us. He'll kill us!" Eragon said, "He'll get out and kill us!"

"Eragon, in seven years we will be long gone with wives and kids! Or at least in your case. I'll be in the CIA." When Eragon didn't laugh Murtagh tried a different approach. "You know what I said is true. We won't be here anymore! I'm your guardian now and can make you do anything I want." He finally got Eragon to smile by telling him that he was going to be washing the floor with a toothbrush and doing both of their homework.

"I suppose that you are right. I shouldn't behave like this." Eragon said. He smiled and hugged his brother and laughed.

They were finally free. At least for now.

A/N I know this is a cliffy. Well too bad. I'll update soon


	9. Run away boys, run fast

Disclaimer: this is my story I wrote it, published it, and thought the whole plot up

**Disclaimer: this is my story I wrote it, published it, and thought the whole plot up. Christopher has nothing to do with it. And I thought up the computer and the wheel. **

**Insert **

A few days later Murtagh and Eragon were getting used to their new freedom. Murtagh was also getting used to paying bills and taking care of Eragon and going to school. He was more serious of taking care of his brother then he already was.

Murtagh was walking home from school with Eragon. They turned the corner and were shocked by the site that greeted them. Their door was knocked in.

"Stay here. If I don't come back in three minutes go to a neighbor's and call the police. Just stay right here." And with that Murtagh crept to the bushes and peered into the windows, leaving his brother in the middle of the sidewalk.

Murtagh lifted himself in slowly looked into the living room window. What he saw made him gasp. Inside was Morzan. He was holding Zar'roc in his hand and was staring at the door. He knew without a doubt what his father would have done if he walked into the door. He would have been shot. He should have paid the bail.

That wasn't what drew his attention the most. On the floor was the body of a police officer. It wasn't one of the ones he knew but he was bleeding and clearly dead.

Murtagh crawled on all fours back to the sidewalk and went to his brother, who was nervously standing where he left him. He took Eragon's hand and led him around the corner and all the way back to the school. He knew he was only calm because he had to be for Eragon. If he wasn't, he knew Eragon would freak.

_He's in jail. How did he get out? He probably broke out._

When they reached the school, ignoring the looks on the students faces who were wondering why they would go back to school, Murtagh told his brother what he saw. He saw the look on his face change from scared to wonder to panic.

"What are we going to do? Are we going to call the police? Of course we are going to. Why wouldn't we? We've got to go and ask to use the phone, come on." Eragon turned away, stiffly, and started to walk to the door. He stopped when Murtagh grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"Didn't you listen to what I said? A police officer is dead! He was inside there with Morzan, very, very dead. Listen we can't stay here tonight. We have to go. More people are going to die. If we stick around I can almost grantee you it will be one of us." Murtagh whispered loudly and forcefully at Eragon.

Eragon hesitated then nodded. He didn't want to die and Murtagh surely didn't either. Murtagh left the school, with Eragon at his heels, not knowing that he would never return.

They walked for about three hours, both knowing they were going to be living on the streets. Though neither of them mentioned it, they had a fear of hurting the other one. Murtagh thanked the stars that he had fifty dollars in his pocket.

They only stopped when it grew dark outside, and the first stars of the night sky appeared. Murtagh stopped under a bridge and looked at Eragon for a moment before they sat down.

That was when Murtagh noticed that Eragon was shivering. Murtagh stripped of his jacket that belonged with his school uniform. "Come here and curl up in my lap." Murtagh ordered his brother.

Eragon gave him a strange look and said "Why, the last time I did that I was twelve and hurt. I'm not twelve and hurt now."

"I know, but if you want both of us to stay warm, we could use the jacket as a blanket. I'll put my arms in the sleeves and you could have the main part of it as a regular blanket. Genius huh?" Murtagh said. He knew that would work.

Eragon hesitated and sat down in his lap. All that went through Murtagh's head at that moment was what a boney butt his brother had. That made him laugh. Here he was, on the run from a murderer, abusive father, now living in the streets and all he could think about was his brother had a very boney butt. Eragon gave him a strange look, but he just shook his head.

He was also surprised about how short his brother could appear. Eragon was leaning his head against Murtagh's chest, right under his chin. He hated Morzan even more.

"What are we going to do? We can't go home or anywhere! We are stuck on the streets." Eragon grew more exasperated with each word, until Murtagh couldn't even understand him.

"I don't know what we are going to do. I'm sorry but I don't. We just have to make it up as we go." Murtagh hated more then anything telling his brother that, but it was the truth. He, Murtagh Morzanson, had no plan to help save his brother. He always had a plan.

Eragon stared at him for a few minutes before nodding and laying his head against Murtagh's chest and falling asleep really fast.

Murtagh didn't have the same luck.

For one thing, having to sleep on the pavement was uncomfortable. For another thing Eragon had a really boney butt that was digging into Murtagh's thighs. And the last thing was that he had a lot on this mind.

He stayed awake for hours. He knew that he had to think up a plan to help them. Maybe the police would have the situation all cleared up by tomorrow morning. He knew that was not true. He knew his father was even more stubborn than he was and will not give in with out a fight.

Maybe they could go rent an apartment in New York or Connecticut. There were good colleges around there. But didn't they need papers like birth certificates or deeds for things like that? They were in the house, just like everything else, like their clothes, books, and food.

He also needed those forms to get a job. He knew that without a doubt they were going to be living on the streets for a time.

With that thought, Murtagh drifted off to sleep. He was awoken to a pain in his stomach and lifted his head a bit in the new sun to see his father pointing a gun at him with a funny look on his face.

Before Murtagh had a chance to even stand up he heard the bang that he expected before feeling a stinging and burning pain in his stomach.

He fainted but not before hearing a terrified scream.

**Insert**

**A/N did you like it? Wasn't what you were expecting was it? Alright I will make another chapter soon but I wanted to get this one out.**


	10. Brother sacrifices

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon; it all belongs to my cat because Christopher seems to think he is worthy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon; it all belongs to my cat because Christopher seems to think he is worthy.**

**A/N this is from Eragon's side for the first time!**

**Insert**

Eragon was waking up in his brother's arms. He was awake/ asleep and was so soft and warm all he wanted to do was forget and sleep.

Of course right when he was about to go back to sleep he heard a loud bang. He shot up and looked around very confusedly for a second. He let out a terrified scream. There stood his father. He tried to let out another scream, but couldn't.

Eragon tried to scramble off Murtagh, wondering why he wouldn't wake up and protect him. He always did. Eragon was stuck in the jacket that was also a blanket. He couldn't move.

That was when Eragon noticed something else. His stomach was wet. At first Eragon thought he wet himself of fright, but when he looked down really fast, he saw that it wasn't yellow, but bright red.

Eragon put two and two together and screamed. He got out of the jacket, finally, wondering why his father didn't do anything yet. He looked up to find his father smiling up at him almost like a demon.

"What did you do?! You killed your own son! Why did…why did…" Eragon began to cry. He knew he was going to die too, just like his older brother. The one person who meant more to him then anyone in the universe! Even God!

"Why did I kill him? I think even a brat like you can figure that one out! He. Did. Not. Pay. The. Bail." Morzan said to his younger son as though he was slow. "He was going to let me stink and rot in that prison for the next few years! I have to give it to him though, he is very smart."

Morzan said all of this like he was having his son over for tea, without a care in the world. He looked down at Zar'roc and smirked again.

"You know what; I don't think I'm going to kill you. I do know some things are worse then being dead." Morzan said.

"Why not, lost your touch? Scared of what might happen? I don't mind. Kill me." Eragon said. He simply didn't want to live anymore, mow that Murtagh wasn't alive. Who would be his older brother? His protector? Even though he was still sobbing, his voice was very steady.

Morzan sighed as though Eragon told him to do something that was worse his trouble. Morzan looked at him for a moment and held up Zar'roc. He drew back the hammer.

Suddenly, out of the blue, something flew at Morzan.

Murtagh and Morzan flew to the ground. Morzan grunted and the gun flew out of his hand and landed…

at Eragon's feet.

Eragon bent and picked up the gun. He saw his brother…his brother. Murtagh was alive! Murtagh kicked inside Morzan's groin. Morzan grunted and punched Murtagh's face until blood came out of his nose.

Eragon stood there, knowing what he had to do. He couldn't. It was unspeakable. He knew without doing it that that Murtagh would die. He had to do it.

Eragon lifted the gun and shot at his father. Nothing happened.

"Eragon! You have to lift the hammer! That little knob in the back! Do you see it?!" Murtagh screamed. He was still fighting Morzan. He was losing, due to having two bullets in his side.

Eragon looked at the gun and drew back the hammer. From far away he heard the sound of police and ambulances. But it didn't register.

Eragon shot his father in the head. Twice. Within seconds Morzan was dead.

Eragon stood there and looked at Murtagh, who was looking down the street. Multiple police and ambulances were speeding down the street. Eragon thought for a moment that they could flag them down, like a bus.

But to his surprise the vehicles stopped. Eragon moved next to Murtagh, on the ground, and buried his head in Murtagh's shoulder. Murtagh put his arm around his brother and whispered to him "Every thing is going to be all right."

Eragon looked up and smiled. The next moment they were surrounded by cops and paramedics. When they tried to take Eragon away from Murtagh, so they could put Murtagh on a stretcher, Murtagh would start screaming and yelling. He wasn't in pain, but it kept Eragon near his protector.

_**A/N this is not done yet. I have one more chapter. Then a little surprise!**_

_**This chapter was very, very hard to write because it was from Eragon's side and not Murtagh. **_

_**I know that it is very short… but I wanted to get the action in.**_

_**Thx for reading and review. Rememeber ONE MORE CHAPTER!!**_


	11. vote now

Okay I lied…this is the new and last chapter but it is not part of the story

_**I am planning a sequel to this story**_**. **

**Will Eragon be alright? **

**Will Murtagh be alright? **

**Will Nasuada and Eragon ever hit it off? **

**Will Nasuada and Murtagh hit it off?**

**Will Nasuada and Thorn hit it off?**

**Will Saphira and Arya be in the story?**

**Will Brom be in the story?**

**What about Garrow and Roran?**

**How is Eragon dealing?**

**Is Murtagh still freakishly over protective?**

**Where do they brothers go?**

**Will Durza be back?**

_**Or…**_

**The raz'ac do not show up in Carvahall for a few more months. In that wait many things happened, Murtagh Morzanson became a rider. After the burning plains, he escapes and goes to Carvahall and meets his cousin. Curiosity becomes him. He wants to know everything about Eragon's childhood. All the while the soldiers are attacking. Will the villagers follow a Rider over Roran Garrowson?**

_**The choice is your's…vote now and you will get that story!**_

_**Anonymous reviews are now accepted! **_

_**The first one is to be called "Breaking through the glass"**_

_**The other one is not named yet so call #2**_


	12. The votes are in!

**AND THE VOTES ARE IN…**

There will be a sequel coming to a store near you!

I am going to be mean and not tell you anything about it except it will come out tomorrow (April 20) at the least. 1 week later at the most!

Well this story is done! Read the sequel and be amazed!


End file.
